The Irony Of Being Rose Weasley
by lovehard-kissslow
Summary: In all the chaos of having a sex crazed, psychotic, abusive boyfriend, will her three best friends: Zacharius Zabini, Albus Severus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy be able to save her from this monster? Will Rose end up with the guy she loves? And how many other relationships will she have to go through to find that right guy?
1. Chapter 1: Shagging and Guilt

As a little girl, I've always wanted to be the proud representative of Gryffindor as the head girl of my seventh year at Hogwarts. Well, this is the year I will prove myself, the year I will try my hardest to get those excellent grades along with a wonderful behavior that will lead to my lifetime goal.

It is my sixth year here at Hogwarts, right now I'm packing my things in my room.

In the past few years, I've realized what it's like to be truly loved. I'm the child of two-thirds of the golden trio. I have three amazing best friends: Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter, and Zacharius Zabini. Yes, I understand what you're thinking, Zacharius Zabini, Blaise Zabini's son, what the hell is wrong with your head?

But no. Zacharius Zabini isn't as bad as his father from what I've heard. You see, Zacharius, Zac for short isn't a Slytherin like his father. He's a Gryffindor. In fact, I remember when I was in my first year and I was sorted into Gryffindor. I was absolutely terrified! But Zac, who at the time was a second year, he greeted me, and made me feel comfortable there, introducing me to the courageous group of people. And another thing, Scorpius and Albus are Slytherins, so them and Zac basically hate each other by instinct.

As I'm thinking, I hear a giant noise out in the living room and I perk up to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Weaslette!" I turn around to see Scorpius in the doorway and I just stand there in shock. I haven't seen him in quite a few weeks, yet he looks so much different. His hair is no longer slicked to the back of his scalp, but straight and soft looking. He has muscles, and a smile that made my day so much better like usual. I shake myself out of my surprise state, running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"What's with you, Rose? It's like you haven't seen me in years.." he says letting my feet back to the ground and staring into my eyes.

"I just missed you, that's all…" I say, playfully punching his chest.

"Alright," he replies slowly, "come on, we should get going to Kings' Cross." I nod and he kisses my forehead, turning around and pacing himself back to the living room. I run downstairs, "You ready?" he asks abruptly.

We apparate, seeming to make it perfectly fine to Kings' Cross, I look down to see me and Scorpius's hands intertwined, when he notices it I pull away quickly and start walking into the train, finding my usual compartment. I see that Zac already found his way here, in fact he was sleeping. I sit in the seat across from him and smile. I see him slowly open his eyes, he looked quite surprised to see me, which was odd.

"Looky looky, there's that beautiful smile that I've missed so much this summer." As he says that, I look into my lap as blush slightly, saying no words. He gets up and switches to the seat next to me, he pokes me in the rib and hugs me. "Oh, I missed you Rosie."

"I missed you too, Zac.." I repeat quietly.

"Rose, there's something I need to speak about with you."

"Which is?" I asked

"Well, during the summer I realized that I rea-" all of the sudden he cut off by the door opening, a large smile split across my face when I saw Ian Thomas, there was a look of shame coming from Zac.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a while?" Ian asked, Zac shook his head. I stood up, wiping any possible thing from my skirt and walked towards the compartment door, Ian grabbed my hand and brought me into a different compartment. Ian Thomas is my boyfriend, he has been for over two years now. We have very strong feelings for each other, and I'd like to honestly say he might be the one. When we walked inside, he shut the door, locked it, closed the blinds, and gave me a dangerous smirk. I giggled, so many things going through my mind.

"Ian?" I giggled as head grabbed my waist and backed me up towards the window. He pecked me on the cheek before inhaling deeply.

"Rosie, we've been together for over a year now, and I.." his hands slowly caressed me from my waist to my thighs and I gasped quickly. "Rose Weasley, I love you, I need you" as he said that, his eyes never blinked, but stared me straight into the eyes. When he finished he slowly leaned forward and our lips were touching, I waited a moment to think, but he was right. I parted my lips slightly and he returned the favor by slipping his tongue into my mouth, sweeping it around. I closed my eyes as he left my mouth and started towards my neck, he started with kissing, then biting. When he started biting, I started to sweat a bit, he then motioned a hand under my skirt and rested a hand on my knickers, which made me hot.

I could feel my stomach knot up and my neck burn. He started to poke a hole through my knickers and caress my clit, I moaned and he took one last tug at my neck until he whispered into my ear, "You're driving me insane!" I blushed, finally opening my eyes slightly and noticing the large erection coming through his kaki pants. At last, the train started moving and we fell into the nearest seats, him on top of me. I gulped and adjusted myself, I could tell I wet, and so could he. "Rosie, I'm going to give you a surprise, okay?" he winked and I nodded. He took his shirt off, showing off his muscles, and I couldn't contain myself. He finally took off his pants, leaving only his boxers on. I decided to return the favor, I pulled my shirt off over my head, and somehow slipped my skirt off still laying on the seat. He shook his head and chuckled. "I only need this off, silly."

He kissed my stomach, and continued kissing my body downward until he reached my knickers, pulling them down with his teeth. I closed my eyes gasping as he started biting at my clit. He was sticking his tongue deep into me, but it didn't take long for me to release myself into his mouth. He chuckled again, "My job is done," he paused. "For now." He repeated winking and sticking two fingers into me. After he changed into his robes he left me alone and naked. As he left, I got up and changed into my robes and proceeded back to the compartment. I was ready to open the door when I heard my name.

"I bet she was shagging him.." I heard a sad Zac say.

"Come on, man. We all know you're perfect for each other, she'll come around sooner or later and leave that git" Albus quickly claimed.

"Yeah." Scorpius calmly said, but I heard a sadness in his voice as well.

I decided now was the time for me to come in before they continued the conversation. I opened the door and I saw them all jump out of their seats as they all shouted my name. I think they felt a bit guilty.

I looked at them oddly and took my seat next to Zac. It was awkward, and quiet, all of the sudden I yawned quite loudly. Everyone started laughing. "Sleepy?" Zac questioned. I nodded and he scooted farther away towards the window, putting an arm around me and pulling me closer to him I rested my head on shoulder and a hand on his chest. His hand grabbed it in unison and just held me there. It was nice. I closed my eyes and felt my self begin to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams Of Betrayal

**Author's Notes: Thank you guys for the reviews! This is my first time writing anything so I am a bit of an amateur, but I hope I will progress to get better. I'm up for any constructive criticism. Enjoy! :)**

Less than a minute later, I was at Hogwarts. Everything looked completely normal, but at they same time it didn't. When the train stopped, I was the only one to get off of it, when I reached the platform I looked around, Hagrid wasn't there to greet the first years either, but… what first years?

I realized I was alone until I saw a shaggy haired Gryffindor get off the train chuckling with a familiar girl. It's him. I smiled instantly.

"Ian!" I shouted, running to him, but no noise came out. He looked my way, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking right through me. I could feel my heart instantly melt and drop to the pit of my stomach.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" The girl with Ian asked. Honey? Did she just call my boyfriend honey?

"No, I just thought I heard something." He said, straightening himself back to smiles. The girl looked into his eyes, I immediately knew who she was. Her name was Mikaela Stroth. She's been a really good friend of mine since I started Hogwarts, she's also a Gryffindor, a sixth year also as a matter of fact. After Zac, she was the second friend I made, I remember we would sit it the common room for hours after night fall and talk about everything and anything. For years she's had a certain thing for my best friend Scorpius. And in all honesty, I think they'd be very good for each other. I decided it was nothing I needed to worry about. I sat down at the platform, seeing if anyone was yet to leave the train, but no one did. As I watched Ian and Mikaela head for the castle, they eventually left my sight and it started to get light out and the birds started to sing. I heard my stomach rumble, maybe I'll go to Hogsmeade for some butterbeer, maybe I'll even meet up with Albus and Scorpius. I smiled as I stood up and my smile left when I realized something quite odd. Where did the train go? It was just there, and now it's gone. I shook my head and laughed to myself, no of course that didn't happen.

As I headed towards Hogsmeade, it was as if it was a ghost town, literally. I felt goosebumps on my arms, and as I breathed steadily I could see my breath in the air. I walked into The Three Broomsticks and no one was there. But there was an upside to that. I smiled evil like to myself and hopped over the counter grabbing two mugs and pouring butterbeer into both of them. I proceeded to take a seat by the nearest window and I started drinking, just staring into space. As soon as I finished one, I saw two people, a couple, walking toward the Forbidden Forest. Maybe I know them! I thought to myself. I grabbed the second butterbeer and followed them. When I couldn't find them anymore, I was thinking of leaving, then I heard someone, it sounded like a deep moan. I jogged toward the noise, hiding behind a tree and I peeked my head out.

It was them. He was rubbing himself all over her, making out with each other. Ian and Mikaela. He continued to hump her, and you could easily tell she was sobbing through the middle of her jeans. I didn't care wether they heard me or not, I started balling my eyes out hysterically, I couldn't help but cry!

"Rose!" I heard a familiar voice say, "Rosie, wake up." I felt someone wipe my tears away and brush my hair with their fingertips while keeping me in a tight embrace. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw three boys standing over me. It was them, Zac, Scorpius, and Albus. I perked up, sitting straight forward and looking around me. We were still in the train, still moving, and everyone was in their robes, except for the one embracing me… Zac!

"Rosie, what happened?" Zac asked. I shook my head and began to cry again. I looked Zac straight in the eyes and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, and leaning my head against his. I think he felt strange because he hesitated for a few seconds but returned the hug. He was brushing my hair with his fingertips. He whispered into my ear, "Tell me during after the feast, okay?" I nodded my head, crying even harder. He shushed me. I felt a weird reaction, I felt so…. comfortable in his arms.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts I felt a little better, the crying stopped. The boys and I talked about what we want to achieve this year. And the boys talked about all of the attractive girls. In all of this happening, I realized that I was holding Zac's hand. But it felt right.

"Hey, Zac?" I whispered quietly.

"Yes?" He smiled politely.

"What was that thing you were going to tell me?" I asked, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Maybe some other time.." He replied, tightening his grasp slightly. When we reached Hogwarts, we all left the train and headed towards Hogwarts. When we entered the enormous castle we made our way for the Great Hall and took our seats the house tables. I sat next to Zac, it was quite quiet until he noticed I was staring at Mikaela.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" he asked

"It's nothing." I replied quietly.

"But Rose, you aren't eating anything, you always eat. You look furious and scared, and ever since the train ride you've been acting different!" He was nearly shouting and tears started welling up in my eyes. He sighed deeply.

"I'm just not hungry…" I hesitated. I stood up, feeling tears run down my face again, running out of the Great Hall. I continued running until I made it outside, I slipped under my favorite tree, sitting underneath it, I hugged my leg wrapping my arms around them and leaning my head on my knees. Again, crying my eyes out.

Like I expected, Zac eventually found me and lay on the ground next to me, staring at the stars. "You know, you still haven't told me what happened on the train…" he paused. I stayed silent for many minutes, and we just sat there, me staring at him and him staring at the stars. I wiped the tears from my eyes and inhaled.

"When I was a little girl-" As I spoke my first words he shot his eyes my way, and never blinked. I gulped and repeated, "When I was a little girl, I always had a love-hate relationship with being the child of two-thirds of the golden trio," I said staring straight ahead of me. "as I grew up, everybody expected me to be this perfect goddess, the girl who would save everyone from their disasters, and the one who's brave and afraid of nothing. But I'm not that girl! I'm fragile, and I'm shy, and quiet, and frankly, I'm scared!" I shouted. He just stared at me, as if he knew I wasn't finished speaking. "Zac… have you ever been so afraid to lose the one person you love the most?" I asked. He scooted closer to me, sat up, and put his arm around me.

He nodded. I lay my head on his chest. "He was kissing Mikaela…" I said sighing. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, continuing to listen. "I know, I'm being so stupid over a silly little dream, but it felt so real, Zac!"

"I know, Rosie, I know." He replied quietly, brushing my hair with his fingertips. "You're not stupid, okay? You're smart, and beautiful, and there's just some things that aren't meant to be."

I sat up staring at him, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," He claimed.

"No, tell me. What are you thinking?"

"Rose, I'm thinking he's a git" I wasn't so shocked for someone to say that, but for Zac, it hurt sort of. "Rosie, I remember when he was a helpless little boy, you liked him because he wasn't fed up with himself, he was nice, funny, shy, and overall a really good guy. In you guys' fourth year you started dating, and he hadn't changed. But when he became a beater for Gryffindor, it got to his head along with your relationship. He's not that innocent guy everyone used to know. He's gotten himself out there and he realized that if he could somehow get with you, that he could get with any other girl also. He doesn't deserve you, Rose." All I could do was stare at him in shock. I couldn't believe him! I stood up and slapped him, then began to run back into Hogwarts, I had tears running down my face so much that I couldn't even see. And I ended up literally running into the one person I didn't want to see, Ian.

"Hey, Rosie," he said angrily, grabbing my wrists tightly. I gasped at how he was acting. "I missed you at dinner, so did Albus and Scorpius, but apparently not Zac. You were all cuddly with him, weren't you, Rose?" He shouted.

"Ian, you don't understand!" I said, "He's only my friend, I love you, I-" He slapped me and turned around, stomping away from me. I saw Zac peeking around from behind the tree, giving me the 'I told you so" look. I ran to the Gryffindor common room, and up to the bedroom. I eventually fell asleep, crying quietly and thinking about everything.

Maybe Zac was right.


End file.
